Closet Confessions
by M.Koffe
Summary: How do you tell somebody you love them? How do you tell your best friend you want more? Actions speak louder than words.


**Another Tim/Kon story. :) Hope ya'll like it. I will post this tumblr later.**

* * *

How do you tell somebody you love them?

How do you tell your best friend you love them?

Tim pondered the following questions as he sat on his bed staring into his laptop computer and at the layers of papers that covered his bed. Each having to do with a different case that needed to be solved, but Tim's mind was elsewhere. He wanted to talk to Conner about these feelings, because he had those feelings for him.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, "Hey Tim." it was Dick's voice. "You in there?"

"Yes." Tim answered, looking away from his computer, "You can come in, the door's not locked."

"You know it's dangerous to keep your door unlocked around here," Dick opened the door, and stepped into the room. "Damian can get in."

"Even if it's locked he'd still find a way to get in." Tim closed his laptop and moved it to the side so Dick could sit next to him.

"That's a lot of work." Dick noted, eying the mess of papers. "You fall behind?"

"Yeah." Tim confirmed. "I'm just distracted."

Tim had said one word to many. The word distracted caught Dick's attention and he sat beside his brother, eager to hear some gossip.

"Distracted?" Dick repeated.

Knowing that Dick would not leave him alone unless he said something, Tim decided to be as vague as possible, "How do you tell someone you want to be more than friends?"

"Like confess your love to someone?"

"Yes."

"You just got to tell them." Dick wrapped his arm around Tim's shoulders.

"But how?" Tim moaned.

"Well, who is it that you..." Dick began to question, but Tim began to shake his head. "Okay then," he continued. "You know if you really love someone then you should have faith that no matter how you tell them, they'll be okay with your feelings. You shouldn't be afraid, and don't over think this."

Not saying a word, Tim gathered all of the papers on his bed into a neat pile, "I'm going to go tell him right now." he decided, grabbing his his coat and exiting the room.

"Tim just called, wanting to know if I'm here." Conner put the phone down, and turned his neck to face Cassie. "He says he has to tell me something."

Cassie was sitting next to him on the couch, "And are you going to tell him something too?" she questioned. "Like what we just talked about."

"I don't know..." Conner sighed and shook his head.

"Think about it," Cassie gave him a hug to calm him down. "Everything will be okay."

A few seconds later Bart zipped into the room, and knowing that Conner was not in the mood to deal with his antics Cassie distracted him into another room.

Kon continued to think...how do you tell somebody that you love them? How do you confess your feelings to a friend that you want more than just the late night calls – but you want them in bed.

How do you –

Conner's thought's were interrupted by footsteps approaching Titans Tower. He knew it was Tim. Tim walked with such light footfalls. Not wanting to wait for him to make his way to the front door, Conner met Tim outside.

"Hey, Tim." Conner greeted with a wave and smile.

"Kon, I need to talk to you in private." Tim greeted, in his own sweet way.

"Yeah?" Conner followed him toward the tower. "What did you need to talk about?"  
"I need you for a secret mission."

The rest of the walk was uneventful. Conner could tell that the closer they got to the tower, the faster Tim's pulse seemed to get. He could hear it. Not only that he noticed that Tim was also trying to calm himself down by breathing slower , but no matter how slow he tried to breathe his heart continued to pound tirelessly.

This mission had to be either extremely personal, or really important.

Once they were in the tower, Conner continued to follow Tim all the way into a compact storage closet.

"Um Tim..." Conner accidentally backed into a shelf, the cold steel startled him for a moment. "Couldn't we just talk in your room?"

"No, this is more private." Tim explained, trying not to sound paranoid.

"What is this mission?" Kon was starting to question if he even wanted to be apart of this mission. A mission so secretive that Tim had to drag him into a storage closet and cause Tim's heart to beat it's way out of his chest. "Are you okay, Timmy? Did something happen?"

"Kon... Conner..." Tim breathed, peering up into the taller boy's blue eyes. "I can't tell you in words... so I'll just..." he stood up on his toes, his heart racing and palms sweating out a hurricane as he leaned forward and gently grazed his lips against Kon's.

As Tim pulled away, Conner only blinked in surprise because this was what he wanted too. However, he was not expecting Tim's lips to be so soft and fluffy.

"That..." Tim was shaking, he could not keep his voice steady. "That was...was... my mission. I want to be..."

Conner reached up and with his thumb, traced Tim's jaw all the back to his ear and silky hair. "I want to be with you too." He leaned down and gave Tim a deeper a kiss.


End file.
